Edward Leonard
NS Nation Name: Dictatorship of the Goverment of the Argentinian State (DGAS) Character Name: Edward Leonard Character Gender: Male Character Age: 47 Character Height: 1.83 Meters Character Weight: 85kg Character Position/Role/Job: Mj. General ( Aspiring Sec. Defense) Appearance:(Image) Character State of Origin: Virginia Character Party Affiliation: Independent Main Strengths: Intelligence, Experience, Disciplined, Aggressive, Highly Manipulative Main Weaknesses: Arrogant, Dislikes Politicians, Aggressive Biography: (Minimum 1-2 paragraphs): Leonard was born on September 14, 1970 to a poor Virginian family descended from Italians. He completed his early studies and joined the New York military academy in 1977, receiving high grades but noted for his extreme narcissism and manipulativeness. His high intelligence proved enough however, and he finished his studies at the top of his class. He joined the army in 1988 and was quickly on the ascent, being sent to West Point in 1991 and graduating at the top of his class. A fanatical admirer of General Erich Ludendorff, he was devoted to studying the concepts of total war, but kept most as theories due to the pacific renaissance following the end of the cold war. He deeply despised politicians for their role in the Iran-Contra affair, which he considered stained the name of the army for no foreseeable benefit. He was, at the time, quoted as saying “I’d rather we occupy Nicaragua than give them free guns.” He has been accused of colonial apologisim for a piece he wrote in The Enquirer in 2000, where he ironically stated “The colonized truly suffered, all those roads, hospitals, and schools the british built for them where truly repressive! Just a blatant act of injustice!” Leonard has denied these claims, and dismissed them as “Fake News.” He was reported as highly critical of foreign interventions for the sake of democracy, often calling them “a stupid waste of time initiated by dirtbag politicians.” But rescinded this stance in 1995 order to be allowed into the JCS, serving in the historical studies and warplans sections before being named vice-chairman in 2006. He became Chief of staff for the army in 2014 after a brief period in in Argentina where he served as military attache. He remains in this post today. Other Info: He single-handedly stopped a bank robbery in July 2,1989 while commanding a tank platoon in his hometown of Lynchburg. It was reported he was preparing a restored M4 Sherman Jumbo tank for the fourth of July Parade that was to take place that year, when the Virginia Bank & Trust (Only 2 blocks from the parade staging ground) was assailed by 4 armed men. Leonardi, upon hearing or the news, ordered the tank to the front or the bank, and ordered (at gunpoint) his men to aim the cannon (which was armed with blanks) at the bank. The four men assaulting the bank surrendered upon seeing Leonardi point a his gunner with a pistol and ordering him to fire, believing him to be insane. The incident made Leonardi a statewide hero, and is likely that led to his grant to enter west point.